


restless

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Implied GTOP - Freeform, Lowercase, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Sex Toys, fantasies, for filming i think?, set around the japan fanmeets where seunghyun was absent, seunghyun's not here, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: jiyong tries to get some sleep using a timeless method.all lowercase, completely unedited





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see long time no see
> 
> i wanted to write smth last night to get the juices flowing, so i used ji as my guinea pig. i really gotta give the other members a chance to shine.  
> i originally wrote this for @gdscock but i felt like it was worth sharing.
> 
> anyways! enjoy, i hope i can post more soon now that school is done! ♥️

having one member absent for a period of time took a toll on the group, but most of all jiyong. the absence of not just his bandmate and friend, but also his lover, made the nights spent in japan for fanmeets almost too lonely. the feeling was mutual for seungri, youngbae and daesung, but only to an extent.

jiyong was restless, especially at night. without his hyung there to get him to sleep, he resorted to methods he'd normally use back home: masturbation. luckily for him japan wasn't all that shy when it came to their porn and sex toy industry, so he made his manager go out and buy him something (because had he gone with him, one of two instances could have occured: one being the owner confusing them for experimental boyfriends, or two, that he'd get recognized and another scandal would be unleashed). his manager settled for a simple dildo as he didn't know what else jiyong would like.

the leader sat in the quiet of his room naked (save for the oversized sleep shirt he was wearing), grinding his hips against the pillow under him and sucking the fake cock just like he'd suck off seunghyun. his hand worked the shaft while he paid close attention to the head imagining seunghyun was there with him, and not in germany, to give him praise and props for his blowjob skills. seunghyun loved it when jiyong lightly sucked on the head of his cock; the noises he'd make always turned jiyong on immensely. 

"i miss you," he muttered, releasing the fake cock from his mouth. "its not the same without the real thing." 

jiyong sat himself up and kept grinding against the pillow he was now straddling, giving his exposed cock the friction it deserved. his mind wandered to imagining it was seunghyun that he was straddling, with his larger hand holding both their cocks together while jiyong moved. he was barely touching himself but could see the precum pouring from the tip. his body shuddered.

"i need it," he panted breathlessly, "i need you to fuck me, hyung." 

jiyong got off the pillow and went to the shopping bag his manager left to dig out the extra lube he bought (the warming type too, how generous of him). he squirted a generous amount on his hand and covered the dildo with it, then ever so gently pushed his index finger inside his hole.

it wasn't the same as when seunghyun was prepping him, his fingers weren't as skinny as jiyong's (and honestly trying to finger yourself is hard enough). as he added the second he began to thrust them in and out in a pitiful attempt at how the elder would do.

"hyung," jiyong whined, his cock jumping at the squelch of his fingers inside himself. "you're teasing me again, don't tease me like last time. j-just fuck me– god!" 

jiyong's fingers pressed up against his sweet spot and his cock twitched between his legs, begging to be touched. if seunghyun were here with him he'd have jiyong as bent over as he is now, finger fucking him and stroking his cock at the same time, making him whine and squeal like some cheap whore. 

when he decided his fingers just weren't enough, jiyong grabbed the dildo and positioned it right below his hole. he was going to ride it.  
slowly, he began to lower himself, stuffing the extra fabric of his shirt into his mouth to muffle himself as it breached him. that was his favorite part about getting fucked by seunghyun, how slowly the elder pushed himself inside, holding jiyong steady like an onahole, ready and willing to take whatever he was going to get.

once he was fully seated he let himself adjust. the dildo was a little thicker than he initially thought. his thighs trembled as he willed himself to calm down, then began to move.

"oh, seunghyunnie," he gasped, "r-right off the bat, you're already amazing.. i'm already s-so full.."

he started a small rhythm, slowly grinding up and down on the fake cock, before letting his imagination take over again. seunghyun was under him holding his legs steady, gripping his thighs, watching jiyong impale himself with his hyung's cock. ji made little pants and whimpers as he slowly brushed against his prostate, making his vision go fuzzy everytime.

"so good," jiyong moaned as he picked up the pace. "mmh, so fucking good, oppa.."

he began to bounce up and down on the dildo now, eyes squeezed shut, breathy moans passing his lips. in his fantasy it was seunghyun fucking up into him as he came down.

"y-you always fuck me so good, oppa– mmhm!"

he started to stroke his neglected cock in time with his movements.

"fuck, yes, touch me," jiyong whimpered to himself, "touch me oppa, make me cum, please–"

god, when did he become so needy?

he bent himself over now, using his free hand to thrust the dildo inside as if seunghyun were fucking him from behind. now every thrust struck his sweet spot. 

"s-seunghyun," jiyong cried, feeling the warmth of his oncoming orgasm build up in his core, "please, i'm so close, just a little more baby please–"

imagining seunghyun's hands on his waist, pulling jiyong back on his cock while he thrusted in, saying the dirtiest things to him wasn't helping him in wanting to last long.

"give it to me– mmhm, just like that, fuck, seunghyun– i'm cumming–!" 

jiyong grit his teeth in an attempt to hold back his moan as he came hard, his release spilling out from his fingers an on to the tatami mats on the floor. his vision exploded with stars and his legs gave in, collapsing into a pliant mess, but satisfied.

 

at least for tonight.


End file.
